Extinção da Poliomielite
Características gerais do vírus '''Estrutura e Composição da partícula viral''' '''[[Arquivo:Poliovirus.estrutura.svg|thumb|left|290px|Estrutura do poliovírus - Simetria icosaédrica]]''' O Poliovírus (PV) é um vírus de pequeno tamanho com aproximadamente 20 a 30nm, não enovelado com um capsídeo proteico e material genético (ssRNA(+)) em seu interior. O capsídeo apresenta simetria icosaédrica com 60 subunidades, cada uma composta por 4 proteínas: VP1, VP2, VP3 e VP4 (VP = virion protein).https://microbewiki.kenyon.edu/index.php/Poliomyelitis#Genome_and_StructureHogle, J. M., M. Chow, and D. J. Filman. "Three-dimensional structure of poliovirus at 2.9 A resolution." ''Science'' 229.4720 (1985): 1358-1365. Estas formam as faces triangulares do icosaedro denominadas estruturas pseudo T=3, pois o VP4 localiza-se internamente à superfície do capsídeo, formado por VP1, VP2 e VP3, dando a falsa impressão de que cada face do icosaedro é formada por essas 3 proteínas, apenas. Apesar da VP1, VP2 e VP3 não possírem sequências de aminoácidos semelhantes, todas elas possuem o motivo barril beta “jelly roll”, que é uma estrutura em forma de cunha que compreende duas folhas beta anti paralelas. Portanto, as três possuem a mesma topologia, o que facilita a interação entre elas para formar as 60 subunidades do capsídeo.Principles of Virology, 3rd Edition, 2 Volume Set. S. J. Flint, L. W. Enquist, V. R. Racaniello, A. M. Skalka. '''Tipo de ácido nucléico''' O Poliovírus é um vírus de RNA fita-simples de polaridade positiva ('''ssRNA(+)'''), representando, portanto a Classe IV da Classificação de Baltimore. Isso significa que seu RNA genômico, ao entrar na célula hospedeira, pode ser traduzido diretamente em proteínas virais pelo fato de corresponder ao próprio RNAm (RNA fita-simples de polaridade negativa corresponde ao RNA complementar ao RNA mensageiro, de modo que vírus que têm esse tipo de ácido nucléico, precisam sintetizar o RNA complementar ao seu genoma para, a partir dele, realizar a tradução). O RNA genômico do PV é constituído por 7433 nucleotídeos, apresentando cauda poli-A na extremidade 3' e proteína VPg (Viral Protein genome-linked) covalentemente ligada à extremidade 5'http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v291/n5816/pdf/291547a0.pdf Kitamura, Naomi, et al. "Primary structure, gene organization and polypeptide expression of poliovirus RNA." (1981): 547-553.. A proteína '''VPg''', de 22 aminoácidos, funciona como um primer para a síntese de RNA. Várias estruturas secundárias que o genoma de PV assume são importantes para seu ciclo de multiplicação. Uma delas é o '''IRES''' (Internal Ribossome Entry Site), uma região do genoma que, pela sua forma tridimensional, permite o início da tradução no meio do RNAm (usualmente os ribossomos reconhecem o cap-5' do RNAm para começar a síntese de proteínas. Porém, o genoma de PV não apresenta cap-5', de modo que a região IRES se faz necessária para reconhecimento do RNAm pelo ribossomo do hospedeiro). As estruturas secundárias cloverleaf-5', pseudoknot-3' e cre (cis-acting replication element) são indispensáveis para a replicação do material genético do PV. FLINT, S. J. et al. '''Principles of Virology: Vol. 1. Molecular Biology'''. ASM Press, Washington, DC, 2009. O genoma de PV codifica uma poliproteína precursora, a qual é clivada durante a tradução pelas proteases virais 2Apro e 3Apro, produzindo, assim, as proteínas estruturais e não-estruturais. Poliovirus_genome.png|'''Genoma do Poliovírus''' - destaque para a proteína VPg na extremidade 3' e para a região IRES '''Classificação''' No '''sistema clássico de classificação''', usam-se como critérios características tais quais ácido nucléico do vírion (DNA ou RNA), simetria do capsídeo, presença ou ausência de membrana lipídica (envelope) e tamanho do vírion. A classificação viral organiza-se em ordem, família, gênero, espécie e subespécie e é da responsabilidade do ICTV (International Committee for the Taxonomy of Viruses). Atualmente, a genômica vem sendo amplamente utilizada para a categorização dos vírus, de modo que a mesma está constantemente sujeita a alterações. Dentro dessa classificação, o Poliovírus (PV) pertence à família Picornaviridae (que engloba vírus pequenos de RNA), da ordem Picornavirales. Esse vírus constitui uma subespécie da espécie Enterovirus Chttp://ictvonline.org/virusTaxonomy.asp International Committee for the Taxonomy of Viruses, a qual faz parte do gênero Enterovírus (vírus que se multiplicam no trato gastrointestinal). Existem três sorotipos desse vírus: PV1, PV2 e PV3http://jvi.asm.org/content/77/8/4827.full He, Yongning, et al. "Complexes of poliovirus serotypes with their common cellular receptor, CD155." Journal of virology 77.8 (2003): 4827-4835.. O Poliovírus foi considerado espécie até 2008, quando o ICTV alterou sua classificação para subespécie da espécie Enterovirus C baseando-se no sequenciamento de genomas. Em relação à '''Classificação de Baltimore''', a qual considera como critério unicamente o tipo de ácido nucleico viral, o Poliovírus pertence à Classe IV (RNA fita-simples de polaridade positiva) (veja seção Tipo de Ácido Nucléico). '''Hospedeiros''' O homem é o único hospedeiro natural conhecido do Poliovírus. Chimpanzés e outros macacos podem ser infectados experimentalmente. Os resultados de testes em camundongos sugerem que a resistência que outras espécies apresentam contra o Poliovírus decorre da ausência do receptor celular CD155.Holland, J.J., McLaren, J.C., Syverton, J.T., 1959a. The mammalian cell virus relationship: III. Production of infectious poliovirus by non-primate cells exposed to poliovirus ribonucleic acid. Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 100, 843 – 845. Multiplicação A multiplicação está esquematizada na figura e explicada a seguir.[[Arquivo:Multiplicação_2.svg|thumb|353x353px|Ciclo reprodutivo]]Ao se ligar a um receptor celular '''(1)''', o vírion liberta seu genoma do poliovírus perto (dentro de 100 a 200 nm) da membrana plasmática '''(2)'''. A proteína VPg é retirada, e o RNA se associa com ribossomos '''(3)'''. A tradução se inicia a um sítio interno de 741 nucleotídeos a partir da extremidade 5' do RNA mensageiro viral, e é sintetizado então um precursor de poliproteína '''(4)''', esta então é clivada durante e após a sua síntese, produzindo proteínas virais individuais '''(5)'''. Ocorre o transporte de proteínas que participam na síntese do RNA viral para vesículas de membrana '''(6)''', e na superfície destas o RNA de cadeia (+) é sintetizado '''(7)''', e depois então transportado para as vesículas de membrana e copiado para o RNA de cadeia dupla '''(8)'''. As fitas (-) que agora foram sintetizadas são os moldes para a síntese de RNA genômico de fita (+) '''(9)'''. Algumas dessas moléculas de RNA de cadeia (+) podem ser traduzidas após a remoção de VPg '''(10)'''. A clivagem parcial do precursor P1 forma proteínas estruturais do poliovírus '''(11)''' que se associam com moléculas de RNA de cadeia (+) contendo VPg, para formar os vírions da progenia '''(12)''', os quais são libertados da célula após a lise desta '''(13)'''. FLINT, S. J.; ENQUIST, L.W.; RACANIELLO, V.R.; SKALKA, A.M. ''Principles of Virology (Third edition)''. Washington: ASM Press, 2009. p. 517-519. Patogenia '''CD155 - O Receptor do Poliovírus''' Receptor é uma proteína especializada, presente na superfície de células do hospedeiro, a qual reconhece um ligante de forma específica. O CD155 é o receptor do poliovírus, membro da superfamília das imunoglobulinas e codificado pelo gene PVR (''Poliovirus Receptor''). Todos os três sorotipos do vírus da pólio (tipo 1, tipo 2 e tipo 3) reconhecem esse receptor, que parece estar relacionado com a mudança conformacional do vírus Akio Nomoto. Molecular aspects of poliovirus pathogenesis. Proc. Jpn. Acad., Ser. B 83 (2007). O CD155, que somente está presente em primatas http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/gene/5817, possui três domínios de imunoglobulina na porção extracelular, um domínio transmembrana e um domínio citoplasmático Vincent R Racaniello. The poliovirus receptor: a hook, or an unzipper? Structure 15 July 1996, 4:769–773. '''Alteração conformacional do Poliovírus''' A porção V do domínio extracelular é o local em que o vírus da pólio reconhece o receptor Yoshiyuki Suzuki. '''Ancient positive selection on CD155 as a possible cause for susceptibility to poliovirus infection in simians'''. Gene 373 (2006) 16–22Yongning He, Valorie D. Bowman, Steffen Mueller, Carol M. Bator, Jordi Bella, Xiaozhong Peng, Timothy S. Baker, Eckard Wimmer, Richard J. Kuhn and Michael G. Rossmann'''. Interaction of the poliovirus receptor with poliovirus. '''PNAS, January 4, 2000 vol. 97. Após se ligar a ele, ocorre a internalização do vírus, que é feita por endocitose formando vesículas recobertas por clatrinas (proteínas relacionadas com o englobamento de partículas). A acidificação no interior da vesícula ocasiona uma alteração na conformação do vírus, em um processo no qual ocorre a perda da proteína de revestimento VP4 e a liberação do RNA viral no citoplasma. Convertendo o poliovírus infeccioso (160S) em uma partícula (135S) que perde a proteína interna VP4, mas permanece com o RNA e uma partícula (80S) que perde a proteína VP4 e o RNA Departamento de Microbiologia. Instituto de Ciências Biológicas. Universidade Federal de Minas Gerais'''. http://icb.ufmg.info/mic/diaadia/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/130402-Poliomielite.pdf'''. A partícula que permanece com o RNA viral irá interagir com o ribossomo da célula e iniciar sua replicação, já o RNA que fica livre no citoplasma provavelmente será degradado. '''Disseminação do vírus no organismo''' A porta de entrada do poliovírus no organismo é a boca e sua multiplicação primária ocorre, principalmente, na orofaringe e na mucosa intestinal. Os vírus conseguem atingir a corrente sanguínea de duas formas principais: através dos linfonodos, atingindo a circulação linfática até chegar ao ducto torácico e desembocar na veia cava superior ou sendo transportados pelas células M presentes na placa de Peyer, essas células atingem o sangue atravessando os tecidos em direção aos capilares do intestino. Esses processos são responsáveis por causar uma viremia no paciente, quando um vírus está circulando no sangue Vincent R. Racaniello. '''One hundred years of poliovirus pathogenesis. Virology'''. 344 (2006) 9 – 16. Assim, o poliovírus poderá atingir o sistema nervoso central (SNC) de duas formas principais: diretamente pelo sangue atravessando a barreira hematoencefálica ou através do transporte axonal retrógado, no qual o vírus se propaga ao longo dos nervos periféricos até o SNC, onde continua a progredir ao longo das fibras dos neurônios motores inferiores, afetando cada vez mais a medula espinhal ou o cérebro BROOKS, Geo F.;BUTEL, Janet S.; MORSE, Stephen A. '''Microbiología Médica de Jawetz, Melnick y Adelberg'''. El Manual Moderno, 2005.. Estudos indicam que dos infectados pelo poliovírus, em cerca de 1 a 2% o vírus conseguirá atingir o SNC e se replicar nos neurônios motores dentro da medula espinhal, tronco cerebral ou no córtex motor . '''Manifestações da poliomielite''' A poliomielite é uma doença infectocontagiosa viral que tem como reservatório o homem e é transmitida principalmente por contato direto pessoa a pessoa, por objetos, alimentos e água contaminada com fezes de doentes ou pela via oral através de gotículas de secreções da orofaringe (ao falar, tossir ou espirrar) . Se uma pessoa que esteja suscetível for exposta ao vírus, a resposta pode variar desde uma infecção assintomática até uma doença febril ou em casos mais graves levar a uma paralisia grave e permanente. O período de incubação normalmente é de 7 a 14 dias, mas pode variar de 1 a 35 dias, sendo que a pólio pode se apresentar sob diferentes formas MURRAY, Patrick; ROSENTHAL, Ken S.; PFALLER, Michael A. '''Microbiología médica'''. Elsevier Brasil, 2015.: '''Poliomielite abortiva:''' É a forma mais comum na qual o paciente apresenta febre, mal-estar, sonolência, cefaleia, náuseas, vômitos, prisão de ventre e faringite. A recuperação do paciente ocorre em poucos dias . '''Poliomielite não-paralítica (meningite asséptica):''' Nessa forma da doença, além dos sintomas anteriormente citados o paciente apresenta ainda dor e rigidez na nuca e nas costas. A doença dura de 2-10 dias, aproximadamente, e a recuperação é rápida e completa . '''Poliomielite paralítica:'' '''''Os pacientes afetados por essa forma da doença têm por maior queixa uma paralisia flácida que é decorrente da lesão dos neurônios motores inferiores, pode ocorrer também descoordenação secundária à invasão do tronco cerebral, assim como espasmos dolorosos dos músculos não-paralisados. A recuperação máxima é observada em 6 meses, enquanto a paralisia residual persiste por mais tempo . '''Atrofia muscular progressiva pós-poliomielite:''' Foi observado em alguns pacientes que tiveram poliomielite paralitica o aumento da paralisia e degradação muscular ao longo dos anos, porém essa síndrome é rara. Aparentemente não é consequência de infecção persistente (o poliovírus não está presente), mas sim resultado de alterações fisiológicas e da idade em pacientes paralíticos que perderam funções neuromusculares . Diagnóstico laboratorial Na realização do diagnóstico de uma enterovirose, como a poliomielite, são considerados aspectos clínicos e epidemiológicos, devido a variedade de respostas do hospedeiro e a grande variedade de sorotipos, além da análise laboratorial, na qual será detectado e identificado o agente viral Departamento de Microbiologia. Instituto de Ciências Biológicas. Universidade Federal de Minas Gerais'''. http://icb.ufmg.info/mic/diaadia/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/130402-Poliomielite.pdf'''. Para a análise laboratorial são coletadas amostras de fezes ou swab retal, ou um swab da garganta, ou, às vezes, a partir do líquor ou do sangue, que é bem mais difícil. Destas amostras serão feitos o isolamento, a identificação e tipagem do vírus, além do teste sorológico Center for Disease Control and Prevention. http://www.cdc.gov/polio/us/lab-testing/diagnostic.html. '''Isolamento''' O isolamento do vírus é realizado por meio da cultura de células, sendo utilizadas, atualmente, linhagens humanas. O crescimento viral é observado através do efeito citopático nestas linhagens, que pode ser observado em 7 dias de inoculação , constituindo-se de células pequenas, redondas, com núcleo picnótico, ou seja, com cromatina condensada, fazendo do núcleo pequeno e bastante corado, além do número reduzido de células devido a necrose tecidual http://www.icb.usp.br/bmm/grad/arquivos/pdf_sys/bmm280-pratica%20-ecp.pdf. Acesso em 03/06/2015. As amostras de fezes são as mais prováveis de isolamento do vírus, sendo que para aumentar essa probabilidade, é indicado coletar, pelo menos, duas vezes dentro de um período de 24 horas, até 14 dias do início do aparecimento do déficit motor, pois 80% dos infectados excretam o vírus nas duas primeiras semanas, havendo um declínio de cerca de 25% na terceira semana . Algumas vezes também é possível por swab da garganta, caso esteja no início dos sintomas, pois é detectada a presença do vírus na orofaringe no começo da infecção, sendo menos provável a partir do líquor ou sangue . '''Identificação e Tipagem do Vírus''' A partir do teste de soroneutralização com o uso de soro imune específico, de técnicas moleculares, como a hibridação molecular, o PCR e o sequenciamento genômico, é possível a identificação e a tipagem intraespecífica do vírus . Através do método de hibridação molecular é possível identificar sequências específicas do poliovírus, enquanto pela técnica de PCR há a amplificação da sequência alvo do genoma viral, aumentando a sensibilidade do diagnóstico, que após o sequenciamento nucleotídico auxilia na identificação do genótipo do vírus e provável origem geográfica, além da diferenciação entre uma cepa selvagem e um derivado-vacinal MedicinaNET. http://www.medicinanet.com.br/conteudos/revisoes/1816/poliomielite.htm. Por meio da identificação da quantidade de mutações e possíveis recombinações ocorridas na região da proteína VP1, que possibilita essa diferenciação. Se a quantidade de mutações for inferior a 1%, o vírus é considerado vacinal, se a divergência for entre 1 e 15%, é considerado um vírus derivado vacinal, já se for maior do que 15%, é considerado selvagem . '''Teste Sorológico''' Os testes sorológicos incluem testes de neutralização com anticorpos específicos e fixação de complemento, que contribuem para a confirmação da doença, uma vez que os anticorpos neutralizantes são produzidos no início da infeção e perduram indefinidamente, e se ela é recente ou não, já que os anticorpos fixadores de complemento IgG e IgM aparecem no início da infecção aguda e permanecem por aproximadamente 1 a 3 anos, principalmente se é conhecido ou suspeitado de que a pessoa não tenha sido vacinada . No Brasil, desde maio de 1990 não é suplementado o teste sorológico no diagnóstico da poliomielite, pois a vacina oral é amplamente utilizada na população, tendo altos níveis de anticorpos contra os três tipos de poliovírus encontrados na população, o que dificulta a interpretação dos resultados . Epidemiologia Assim como as demais doenças originadas por infecção viral, o início dos casos de poliomielite também não apresenta datação exata. Porém, estima-se que a doença já estava presente entre as antigas civilizações, uma vez que hieróglifos egípcios parecem mostrar indivíduos afetados portando a perna atrofia, consequência da poliomielite Knipe, David M., Howley, Peter M. Fields' Virology, 5ª edition, 2007, Vol. 1.. A doença passou a ser endêmica e apresentar surtos de paralisia no final do século XIX . Os casos registrados durante o século XX são provenientes de diversos países situados ao longo do globo terrestre, ou seja, a poliomielite é incidente em qualquer território, independente de clima, relevo, regiões tropicais ou temperadas, afinal, a infecção pelo poliovirus ocorre via oro-fecal: ingestão de água e alimentos contaminados por fezes contendo o vírus . Porém, enquanto nos países de clima tropical ou subtropical a transmissão do poliovirus é contínua, nos países de clima temperado a disseminação viral ocorre de maneira sazonal apresentando taxas elevadas nos períodos mais quentes do ano SABIN, A. B. Vaccine control of poliomyelitis in the 1980s. '''The Yale journal of biology and medicine''', v. 55, n. 3-4, p. 383, 1982.. Em 1953, a doença se apresentou de maneira variável em que os casos de poliomielite diminuíram em alguns países, como nos Estados Unidos que registrou 35.592 casos após ter enfrentado uma severa epidemia em 1952 FREYCHE, M.-J.; PAYNE, AM-M.; LEDERREY, C. Poliomyelitis in 1953. '''Bulletin of the World Health Organization''', v. 12, n. 4, p. 595, 1955. com cerca de 58.000 casos OSHINSKY, David M. '''Polio: an American story'''. Oxford University Press, 2005.. Por outro lado, outros países tiveram aumento da incidência da doença, como no Canadá que registrou 8.734 casos nesse ano, o que representa um aumento de 84% das notificações da doença realizadas no ano anterior. No Brasil, o ano de 1953 registrou 940 novos casos e 79 mortes . Esse perfil de casos da doença se repetiu nos demais continentes onde a diminuição das notificações da poliomielite ocorreu principalmente nos países que apresentaram graves epidemias em 1952 . Apesar de haver tido certa diminuição do número de casos nesse período, a poliomielite se manteve altamente prevalente no início do século XX em que centenas de milhares de crianças eram acometidas, mundialmente, pela paralisia a cada ano History of Polio. htpp://www.polioeradication.org/Polioandprevention/Historyofpolio.aspx. Durante as décadas de 1950 e 1960 foram lançadas as vacinas Salk e Sabin, respectivamente, contra a poliomielite, as quais foram utilizadas para controlar os casos de paralisia infantil nos países industrializados, primeiramente, uma vez que o reconhecimento da poliomielite como severo prolema de saúde pública foi tardio nos países em desenvolvimento cujas campanhas de vacinação iniciaram por volta da década de 1970 . POLIOMIELITE NO BRASIL Apesar de serem considerados tardios, os esforços brasileiros para a contenção da doença destacaram-se mundialmente, visto que os resultados das políticas e campanhas vacinais contra a poliomielite foram altamente satisfatórios HAMPTON, Lee. Albert Sabin and the coalition to eliminate polio from the Americas. '''American journal of public health''', v. 99, n. 1, p. 34, 2009.. Em 1961, o governo brasileiro decidiu utilizar a vacina desenvolvida por Sabin, a qual apresentava menor custo, maior facilidade de aplicação (via oral), capacidade de multiplicação do vírus atenuado no intestino e imunização indireta da população por conta da eliminação do poliovirus vacinal no ambiente. Então, as primeiras campanhas de vacinação foram realizadas no mesmo ano, em nível regional, cujas propagandas foram veiculadas nos principais jornais da época e tinham o apoio das associações médicas. Cerca de 3 milhões de doses da vacina oral foram adquiridas pelo governo com a expectativa de atingir 500 mil crianças na faixa etária de 4 a 6 anos. Posteriormente, a vacinação contra a doença foi levada a outras capitais brasileiras, mas o programa passou a ser descontínuo. Além disso, os dados sobre a incidência da poliomielite ainda eram defasados por razão de não haver programas de vigilância efetivos, mesmo a doença sendo de notificação obrigatória desde 1923 . Com isso, era impossível averiguar o impacto do programa de vacinação sobre as taxas da população afetada. Os primeiros anos da década de 1970 foram marcados, nesse âmbito, pela execução do Plano Nacional de Controle da Poliomielite, o qual ocorreu, primariamente, no estado do Espírito Santo para averiguar resposta sorológica da vacina e estudar maneiras de implantar o programa em um único dia estendendo-se por todo território nacional. Nos anos seguintes, o Plano Nacional de Controle da Poliomielite foi levado a outras 14 capitais. Em 1974, começou-se a defender que o controle da doença não deveria ser dependente de um único dia de imunização, mas que as vacinas deveriam ser frequentes no sistema de saúde, além da propagação da educação sanitária. Com isso, as campanhas vacinais foram suspensas contribuindo para a diminuição da prática de vacinação no país, porém, técnicas de armazenamento da vacina (refrigeração) e estudos epidemiológicos da doença foram desenvolvidos e aprimorados . Assim, em 1975 foi criado o Sistema Nacional de Vigilância Epidemiológica, o qual ajudou a melhorar os dados epidemiológicos da doença e, por conseguinte, realizar planos de controle da poliomielite como a confirmação dos casos através de técnicas clínico e laboratorial . Nos anos finais da década de 1970 ocorreram surtos esporádicos de poliomielite pelo país e em 1979, um grande surto atingiu os estados do Paraná e de Santa Catarina, regiões que apresentavam nível razoável de vacinação . Nesse período, o governo militar brasileiro estava enfraquecido e enfrentava crise econômica em que a inflação estava alta e a balança comercial, desvalorizada . O controle efusivo dos surtos de poliomielite seria uma medida de fortalecer o governo e, por isso, foi elaborada no início de 1980 estratégia básica para enfrentar a doença, a qual era embasada na vacinação em massa por um período curto de tempo em todo o país . Além disso, o Ministério da Saúde convidou Albert Sabin para coordenar a campanha de vacinação, o qual aprimorou o programa a partir do plano inicial estabelecendo que toda criança menor de 5 anos de idade, incluindo as que já estavam vacinadas, receberiam a vacina oral contra o poliovirus selvagem . Então, naquele ano foi criado o programa Dias Nacionais de Imunização que consistia de duas etapas: ao longo de 3 meses, 2 dias seriam exclusivos para a imunização contra a poliomielite, a qual ocorreria por todo o país. Para isso, montou-se um "pequeno exército" de voluntários para a realização do trabalho de campo, ou seja, administração da vacina. Por outro lado, a campanha seria divulgada entre os principais tipos de mídias antes da ocorrência desses eventos . O governo federal ofereceu total apoio ao programa e para que os governos estaduais a priorizassem, uma vez que o Ministério da Saúde financiaria os materiais, como o suprimento da vacina, e a logística, foram enviados a cada secretaria estadual um sanitarista e um educador a fim de enfatizar a importância do controle da doença no país . Segundo Mozart Lima, secretário do Ministério da Saúde na época, a infraestrutura para esses dias de campanha foi muito grande em que automóveis e aeronaves foram disponibilizados para suprir os postos de vacinação e cobrir, se houvesse necessidade, o déficit de vacinas, sem falar que o sistema de telefonia ficou priorizado para esse ministério. Ao decorrer do programa começou-se a caracterizar o real perfil dos indivíduos afetados: crianças entre 0 a 4 anos, a maioria entre 6 meses e 2 anos não vacinadas, residentes principalmente em áreas urbanas e os casos eram principalmente provocados pelo poliovirus de sorotipo 1 . Os Dias Nacionais de Imunização foram muito bem sucedidos tendo como seus méritos a resposta positiva da população brasileira ao programa; as taxas de imunização contra o poliovirus nos grupos etários alvos alcançaram cerca de 90%; os casos de poliomielite declinaram de 2.330 no período entre 1975 e 1980 para 122 casos em 1981 ; em 1982 o número de casos da doença chegou a 45 registros ; o programa de imunização foi mantido e reforçado nos anos subsequentes fazendo com que os números de casos registrados tendessem cada vez mais a zero . Em 1989 parece ter sido registrado o último isolamento do poliovirus no Brasil, o qual ocorreu no estado da Paraíba. Nesse ano foram vacinadas 1,4 milhão de crianças através da realização das 302 operações limpezas , ou seja, vacinação casa-a-casa de crianças menores de 5 anos de idade por toda extensão da área afetada VERANI, José Fernando de S.; MARANHÃO, Eduardo P.; LAENDER, Fernando. The development of epidemiological surveillance systems for smallpox and poliomyelitis: changing concepts in operational categories. '''Cadernos de Saúde Pública''', v. 9, n. 1, p. 28-38, 1993., entre as quais 141 ocorreram na região Nordeste . Entre os anos de 1990 e 1993, ocorreram 154 operações limpezas em municípios que tiveram casos registrados de paralisia flácida aguda tipicamente associada à infecção pelo poliovirus. Em 1994, o Brasil foi certificado pela Comissão Internacional de Certificação da Erradicação da Poliomielite . POLIOMIELITE NO MUNDO Os resultados brasileiros alcançaram destaque internacional levando países como Marrocos e Venezuela a adotarem frações da estratégia vacinal brasileira, além de chamar atenção da Organização Pan-America de Saúde (OPAS), a qual começou a acreditar na possibilidade de livrar o continente da poliomielite . Para atingir essa meta, a organização teve a ideia de promover campanhas de vacinação em massa, similares aos Dias Nacionais de Imunização, nos demais países americanos o que devia contar com recursos de agências de saúde pública e doadores para fortalecer os serviços gerais da saúde. As doações foram reforçadas por organizações internacionais como o Rotary International unido a United Nations Children Fund (UNICEF), ambas coordenadas pela Organização Mundial da Saúde . Assim, em 1990 as campanhas de imunização contra a doença deram início ao longo do continente, evento que, provavelmente, foi possível devido o apoio financeiro e a promessa do aumento da popularidade do governo de alguns países, uma vez que o governo militar era predominante na América Latina . A vacinação de milhares de crianças é um grande desafio, principalmente se boa parte dessa população residir em áreas de guerrilhas cujo acesso pode ser dificultado. Apesar desses contratempos, o programa de imunização apresentou resultados positivos em que a campanha foi encabeçada por líderes tanto internacionais quanto vinculados a ONGs, além de governantes do Hemisfério Ocidental. Ademais, o trabalho de conscientização da vacinação foi muito bem realizado, uma vez que havia cessar de confrontos nas áreas de guerrilha durante os dias da imunização . Logo, o ciclo de transmissão do poliovirus selvagem foi interrompido em 1991 no continente americano . Apesar da implementação desses programas de imunização, em 1988 a taxa de poliomielite mundial era de 350.000 crianças afetadas por ano Butcher, J. (2008). Polio eradication nears the end game. ''The Lancet Neurology'', ''7''(4), 292-293., ou seja, cerca de 1.000 casos de paralisia infantil a cada dia. Por conseguinte, foi criada a Assembleia Mundial de Saúde com o objetivo de erradicar a poliomielite até o ano de 2000 Lahariya, C. (2014). A brief history of vaccines & vaccination in India. ''The Indian journal of medical research'', ''139''(4), 491. sendo imunizadas neste período, 2,5 bilhões de crianças graças aos esforços de 200 países e mais de 20 milhões de voluntários . A partir desses eventos, chegaram-se a resultados satisfatórios como a extinção do poliovirus selvagem sorotipo 2, ocorrida no ano de 1999 Lien, G., & Heymann, D. L. (2013). The Problems with Polio: Toward Eradication. ''Infectious diseases and therapy'', ''2''(2), 167-174. e a diminuição, em 99%, da incidência anual da enfermidade Mohammed, A., Sabitu, K., Nguku, P., Abanida, E., Sheidu, S., Dalhat, M., ... & Suleiman, I. (2014). Characteristics of persons refusing oral polio vaccine during the immunization plus days–Sokoto, Nigeria 2011. ''The Pan African Medical Journal'', ''18''(Suppl 1). em que o ano de 2009 reportou cerca de 2000 casos de paralisia associada a poliomielite Mach, O., Verma, H., Khandait, D. W., Sutter, R. W., O'Connor, P. M., Pallansch, M. A., ... & Jafari, H. S. (2014). Prevalence of Asymptomatic Poliovirus Infection in Older Children and Adults in Northern India: Analysis of Contact and Enhanced Community Surveillance, 2009. ''Journal of Infectious Diseases'', ''210''(suppl 1), S252-S258.. Contudo, a meta não foi alcançada em todos os territórios: a Índia, por exemplo, ainda apresentava surtos da doença no início dos anos 2000. Nesse país, os esforços ao combate a poliomielite iniciaram em 1985, em alguns de seus estados, fazendo uso de campanhas vacinais, as quais faziam parte do programa Polio Plus que era apoiado pelo Rotary International. Entre 1993 e 1994, esses estados promoveram outras campanhas de vacinação estatais de acordo com os objetivos da Assembleia Mundial de Saúde . O governo indiano se juntou aos esforços internacionais no combate a poliomielite sendo realizado entre os anos de 1995 e 1996, no estado de Delhi, o programa Dois Dias Nacionais de Imunização. Inicialmente, o público alvo da campanha eram crianças de até 3 anos de idade sendo vacinadas, durante o período, cerca de 87 milhões de crianças. Posteriormente, passou-se a vacinar crianças de até 5 anos de idade, o que permitiu a vacinação de 125 milhões de crianças . Em 1997 foi instaurado o Projeto Nacional de Vigilância da Polio, mecanismo de detecção de novos casos da doença, o qual foi produto da colaboração entre o governo indiano e a Organização Mundial da Saúde (OMS). Com o passar do tempo, o programa apresentou alcance institucional na vigilância da paralisia flácida aguda . Enfim, o último caso de poliomielite causado pelo vírus selvagem foi reportado no país em 2011 e em 2012, a Índia saiu da lista da OMS de países endêmicos para a poliomielite . Atualmente, existem três países endêmicos para a poliomielite: Nigéria, Paquistão e Afeganistão que juntos somaram, em 2012, 217 casos. Destes, cinco foram registrados em Chade, país vizinho a Nigéria, apresentando restabelecimento da transmissão do poliovirus selvagem no local . Único país africano a apresentar endemia para poliomielite, a Nigéria apresenta baixa cobertura vacinal de rotina no seu território. Para interromper o círculo de transmissão do vírus selvagem, as campanhas de vacinação tornaram-se intensas, com a prática do programa Dias Adicionais de Imunização em que as crianças menores de 5 anos são vacinadas em suas próprias casas, independentemente se já tinham sido imunizadas anteriormente . Em 2010, os casos de paralisia registraram queda de 95%, porém entre 2011 e 2012, o número de casos dobrou chegando ao total de 130 indivíduos afetados Mangal, T. D., Aylward, R. B., Mwanza, M., Gasasira, A., Abanida, E., Pate, M. A., & Grassly, N. C. (2014). Key issues in the persistence of poliomyelitis in Nigeria: a case-control study. ''The lancet global health'', ''2''(2), e90-e97.. Embora o governo nigeriano esteja se esforçando para implementar medidas de controle da poliomielite no país, a recusa dos pais em vacinarem seus filhos pode representar uma ameaça a essas campanhas. Em 2003, os responsáveis pelas crianças menores de 5 anos de idade se puseram contra a imunização, o que levou à suspensão do programa em cinco estados situados ao norte do país, além de promover surtos em 19 países que já tinham sido considerados livres do poliovirus selvagem . No estado nigeriano de Sokoto foi realizado um estudo científico que traçou o perfil dos pais que recusavam vacinar suas crianças, uma vez que entre os anos de 2004 e 2008 foram reportados 186 casos de poliomielite. Entre os pais que não imunizaram os filhos, foram entrevistados 60 indivíduos do sexo masculino cuja média de idade era de 40 anos. Os dados demográficos mostraram que 94% desses indivíduos eram muçulmanos e 62% apresentavam casamento polígamo; a maioria dos entrevistados possuía baixo grau de escolaridade; 71,7% deles são responsáveis por tomarem a decisão de seus lares, inclusive a respeito da vacinação . Em relação aos motivos da recusa da vacina, 43% dos pais relatou não achar necessária a imunização, além disso, a maioria desses indivíduos acredita que não haja benefício na vacinação contra qualquer tipo de doença; outros motivos que se mostraram frequentes foram crenças religiosas (31%) e descrença na segurança da vacina (30%), uma vez que foi alegado que a imunização seria uma causa de infertilidade (48,3%). Quanto à fonte de informação, apesar de 64% dos indivíduos terem acesso à mídia eletrônica, destaca-se que 36% deles são informados através de anúncios públicos . No Afeganistão, as atividades de controle da poliomielite iniciaram em 1994 e em 1997, as campanhas vacinais ganharam apoio não só do governo afegão, mas também da OMS juntamente com a UNICEF, além da vigilância sobre paralisia flácida aguda. No ano de 2008, iniciou-se o uso de marcadores digitais de crianças para controle do número de indivíduos vacinados; porém, a doença retornou em 2011 Simpson, D. M., Sadr-Azodi, N., Mashal, T., Sabawoon, W., Pardis, A., Quddus, A., ... & Hadler, S. C. (2014). Polio Eradication Initiative in Afghanistan, 1997–2013. ''Journal of Infectious Diseases'', ''210''(suppl 1), S162-S172.. Foram registrados, em 2012, 37 casos da doença no Afeganistão e em 2013, 14 indivíduos foram afetados. Até agosto de 2014, houve o total de 9 ocorrências enquanto que 6 casos foram registrados durante o mesmo período do ano anterior. Apesar do registro de casos ter sido baixo, em relação aos demais períodos, a campanha vacinal daquele período atingiu 71% da população alvo. Entre crianças com paralisia flácida aguda não relacionada à pólio com idade entre 6 a 23 meses, a campanha de imunização atingiu 66% dessa população Farag, N. H., Alexander, J., Hadler, S., Quddus, A., Durry, E., Wadood, M. Z., ... & Ehrhardt, D. (2014). Progress toward poliomyelitis eradication-afghanistan and pakistan, january 2013-august 2014. ''MMWR. Morbidity and mortality weekly report'', ''63''(43), 973-977.. Além do programa de imunização regular, entre 2013 e 2014, ocorreram atividades suplementares como vacinação de casa em casa para atingir crianças menores de 5 anos e demais dias nacionais ou locais de vacinação com doses adicionais de curto intervalo de tempo . Entre os casos de poliomielite ocasionados pelo vírus selvagem de sorotipo 1, 82% ocorreram em crianças menores de 36 meses de idade, dentre as quais 37% nunca recebeu a vacina oral, 16% recebeu entre 1 a 3 doses e 47%, mais de quatro doses. Durante o período de 2013 e 2014, os casos relacionados com esse tipo de cepa viral aumentaram em 6% nos distritos do Afeganistão . As campanhas vacinais são compostas por 3 doses da vacina oral cuja convocação é feita aos pais acompanhada pela carteira de vacinação das crianças. Essas campanhas não são destinadas apenas para a população nacional, também atingem a população de outros locais que visitam o Afeganistão , especialmente os paquistaneses, uma vez que há compartilhamento étnico entre essas duas nações . O governo afegão tem se esforçado em promover a imunização contra a doença, mas o país enfrenta muitos desafios para interromper o ciclo de transmissão viral como baixa cobertura de rotina vacinal adicionada a normas culturais que proporcionam restrição na interação entre os pais e os agentes de vacinas; limitada infraestrutura de assistência médica e pessoal; frequente visita de paquistaneses . Ademais, nas áreas de conflitos armados há ineficácia desses programas onde o cesso é limitado gerando a impossibilidade de atingir todas as crianças . Nessas áreas de conflito, a cobertura vacinal possui alcance entre 0,2% a 0,8% da população alvo . Em 2012, a poliomielite se apresentou no Paquistão computando 58 casos e em 2013, o número de casos totalizou 93. Até agosto do mesmo ano foram registrados 33 casos enquanto que no ano de 2014 ocorreram 58 registros da doença no mesmo período . Assim como o Afeganistão, o território paquistanês apresenta áreas de conflitos armados que apresentam contínua insegurança sendo praticamente inacessíveis. Entre esses locais, destacam-se as Áreas Administrativas Federalmente (FATA), as quais apresentaram, entre os anos 2013 e 2014, a maior proporção de crianças não vacinadas cuja taxa variou entre 25% a 35%. No mesmo período, foram registrados 263 casos (69% deles foram reportadas em FATA) provocados pelo sorotipo 1 do poliovirus entre os quais 93% foram detectados em crianças menores de 36 meses dentre as quais, 68% nunca recebeu a vacina oral contra a poliomielite, 14% delas recebeu entre 1 a 3 doses enquanto que 19% recebeu mais de 4 doses da vacina . De fato, a cobertura vacinal realizada em 2013 teve alcance de 72% da população alvo em que 71% das crianças de faixa etária entre 6 a 23 meses e atingidas por paralisia flácida aguda não relacionada à poliomielite foram imunizadas enquanto que 4,5% nunca foram vacinadas . Além dos problemas relacionados à cobertura vacinal, há o fator das campanhas de vacinação terem sido banidas no ano de 2012 em áreas específicas do país onde a estimativa de crianças menores de anos residentes no local é cerca de 300.000; sem falar que a maioria dos casos ocorridos em 2014 ocorreram nessas regiões . Motivos políticos foram uma das razões dos boicotes das campanhas de vacinação. Segundo o jornal britânico The Guardian, um líder do Taliban presente na área de FATA baniu o programa de imunização contra a poliomielite como maneira de obrigar os Estados Unidos interromperam os ataques aéreos realizados na região. Além disso, folhetos foram distribuídos à população, os quais anunciavam a implementação de espiões norte-americanos no país; segundo o folheto: "Na roupagem dessas campanhas de vacinação, os Estados Unidos e seus aliados estão executando suas redes de espionagem em FATA, o que lhes trouxe morte e destruição na forma de ataques aéreos" Boone, J. (2012). Taliban leader bans polio vaccinations in protest at drone strikes. ''The Guardian'', ''26''.. O folheto ainda citava a campanha de vacinação contra a hepatite ocorrida em Ablosttabad, a qual era uma estratégia da CIA, na época, para encontrar Osama bin Laden. Ademais, no mesmo ano, outra região do Paquistão teve suas atividades vacinais banidas sob os mesmos motivos e em 2007, as vacinações foram interrompidas sob a alegação de ocasionar a esterilidade dos muçulmanos . Outro fator que promoveu a interrupção dos programas de imunização foi devido ao assassinato de 16 agentes de vacinação, no ano de 2012, sendo tais práticas condenadas pelo governo, por civis e por facções religiosas Ahmed, Q. A., Nishtar, S., & Memish, Z. A. (2013). Poliomyelitis in Pakistan: time for the Muslim world to step in. ''The Lancet'', ''381''(9877), 1521-1523.. A Arábia Saudita pode promover mudanças no Paquistão, em relação à doença, porque exerce forte influência no porção muçulmana, uma vez que em seu território está presente Mecca e Medina. Além disso, a Arábia Saudita apresenta experiência em introduzir recomendações de saúde pública e legitimá-las junto às autoridades islâmicas, além de conscientizar eficientemente a população muçulmana . Outrossim, o governo saudita possui grande interesse em controlar a propagação do poliovirus no Paquistão porque cerca de 10% dos peregrinos muçulmanos que vão a Hajj são paquistaneses, tanto que em 2012, 500.000 doses da vacina oral da Arábia Saudita foram destinadas aos peregrinos oriundos de países endêmicos para a poliomielite . Ataques parecidos aos agentes de vacina ocorreram na Nigéria, o que se acredita ser obra de um grupo extremista . De fato, episódios semelhantes aos relatos no Paquistão ocorreram no território nigeriano: em meados do início dos anos 2000, os casos de poliomielite quadruplicaram na Nigéria, a qual foi responsável por metade dos casos mundiais. Assim, a OMS almejou a vacinação de 15 milhões de crianças em 3 dias, porém, as atividades foram canceladas por conta de alaridos provocados por líderes islâmicos que questionaram a segurança da vacina Chen, C. (2004). Rebellion against the polio vaccine in Nigeria: implications for humanitarian policy. ''African health sciences'', ''4''(3), 205-207.. Em adição a esse fato, outras suposições foram geradas como contaminação da vacina por drogas que promovem esterilidade, pelo vírus HIV, por agentes carcinogênicos. Tais contaminações seriam promovidas pelo governo dos Estados Unidos cujo objetivo seria dizimar a população. Na época, a OMS assegurou que as vacinas eram seguras através da realização de testes; assim, as atividades de imunização retornaram em 2004 . Prevenção e controle '''História''' A Poliomielite, doença causada por um enterovírus , foi primeiramente descrita por Michael Underwood, em 1789; mas foi só em 1909 que Karl Landsteiner e Erwin Popper descreveram o poliovírus como causador da doença: trata-se de um vírus infeccioso, transmitido via fecal-oral e que resiste à muitas variações ambientais e mesmo a medidas de controle, como detergentes e álcoolDE JESUS, Nidia H. Epidemics to eradication: the modern history of poliomyelitis. '''Virol J''', v. 4, n. 1, p. 70, 2007. Um fato curioso e um tanto relevante para a história da doença é que crianças, antes da revolução industrial, tinham contato mais cedo com o vírus, quando ainda tinham anticorpos maternos, então, até um certo limite de tempo, estavam protegidas. Porém, depois da revolução industrial, as crianças passaram a ter contato mais tarde com o vírus, quando já não tinham mais a variedade dos anticorpos maternos, fazendo a doença se alastrar cada vez mais rápido. No século XX, a poliomielite já tinha se tornado epidêmica: em 1952 os Estados Unidos apresentaram um pico no número de casos por todo o país, e o mundo se preocupava com o crescente número de mortes de crianças decorrentes da poliomielite paralítica.As pesquisas para uma vacina se fortaleceram e em 1955, Jonas Salk produziu a primeira vacina contra pólio, a qual foi chamada de SALK em sua homenagem. Oito anos depois, uma segunda geração de vacinas , a chamada vacina SABIN, foi lançada no mercado como sendo mais barata e de fácil manipulação. Alguns anos depois a incidência de pólio reduziu-se drasticamente, e em 1979 os Estados Unidos tiveram seu último caso de poliomielite relatado e em 1988, a Organização Mundial da Saúde lançou mão de uma campanha global para a erradicação do poliovírus. Hoje, o poliovírus está erradicado em muitos países, estando, porém, ainda presente no Afeganistão, Paquistão e Nigéria, onde vários casos de poliomielite são frequentemente relatados. MEHNDIRATTA, Man Mohan; MEHNDIRATTA, Prachi; PANDE, Renuka. Poliomyelitis Historical Facts, Epidemiology, and Current Challenges in Eradication. '''The Neurohospitalist''', v. 4, n. 4, p. 223-229, 2014. ]http://www.cdc.gov/vaccines/pubs/pinkbook/downloads/polio.pdf '''A história da vacinação contra Polio no Brasil''' Poliomielite paralítica: uma doença brutal, que acomete principalmente crianças de até cerca de 5 anos de idade, deixando seu futuro um tanto quanto incerto e comprometido. Esta era a visão da doença na maioria dos países mundo afora antes da criação das vacinas. Com o advento da “vacinação”, passou-se até mesmo a cogitar a ideia de erradicação da doença. Um exemplo da importância da vacinação contra poliomielite ocorreu nos anos 60 em Cuba: depois de muitos países já estarem usando o esquema de vacinação, Cuba implantou campanhas com dias nacionais de vacinação, logo alcançando a eliminação da transmissão do poliovírus. NASCIMENTO, Dilene Raimundo do. Vaccination campaigns against poliomyelitis in Brazil (1960-1990). '''Ciência & Saúde Coletiva''', v. 16, n. 2, p. 501-511, 2011. No Brasil não foi diferente: com o objetivo de erradicar a poliomielite, muitas estratégias, ainda que rodeadas por contratempos, foram implantadas de forma a reforçar a vacinação e mobilizar toda a sociedade na luta contra a pólio. A primeira vacina Salk chegou ao Brasil em 1955, mas tão logo produzida a vacina Sabin, comissões de saúde passaram a discutir a viabilidade do uso de uma ou outra vacina. Assim, em 1961, a vacina Sabin foi a escolhida para as primeiras vacinações. Com o lema :” Uma gota, duas doses: uma criança sadia, livre da paralisia”, a mídia da época forneceu grande apoio de divulgação da vacina. Pesquisas desenvolvidas no Instituto Oswaldo Cruz, promoveram o desenvolvimento das técnicas de diagnóstico da doença e o aprimoramento da vacina, bem como a discussão da necessidade de “vigilância epidemiológica”, algo extremamente difícil de ser feito na época em virtude, principalmente, de um território bastante extenso e diverso e da tecnologia restrita. No início da década de 1970, o Brasil vivia um ciclo de epidemias de poliomielite seguidas de programas de vacinação, que, em verdade, aconteciam quando a epidemia da doença já estava declinando, fato que preocupou várias entidades da área da saúde. Decorrente disso, em 1971 o governo federal criou o Plano Nacional de Controle da Poliomielite. Apesar da boa intenção, a estrutura pobre do sistema de saúde e inquietações políticas , lembrando que o país viva sob o regime militar, inviabilizaram o plano, ainda que tais acontecimentos tenham sido importantes para, de certa forma, alertar a população da necessidade da vacinação em massa. Durante os anos 70, porém, conseguiu-se fazer algumas estimativas epidemiológicas da poliomielite no Brasil: constatou-se que a incidência era maior nos centros urbanos, em crianças de até 4 anos de idade, acometendo majoritariamente aquelas entre 6 meses e 2 anos de vida. Estas informações foram fundamentais para a implantação, em 1980, do Dia Nacional de Vacinação. Em um dia, esperava-se vacinar aproximadamente 20 milhões de crianças entre 0 e 5 anos (uma estimativa aproximada feita na época). Para tanto, foi necessário grande engajamento político uma vez que uma campanha nacional envolvia diversos setores políticos para negociação da importação das vacinas (foram importadas cerca de 35 milhões de vacinas para suprimir a demanda e cobrir perdas de doses no transporte e armazenamento ), preparação de equipes técnicas qualificadas, e mesmo para contabilização do projeto e sua defesa, uma vez da existência de discussões sobre a viabilidade de uma campanha deste porte. Em resumo, o Dia Nacional de Vacinação fora um sucesso, com grande parte das expectativas alcançadas, resultando numa grande queda no número de casos de poliomielite paralítica, tanto que, até hoje, existe o esquema de dias de vacinação em âmbito nacional, além de que, na década de 80, a Organização Pan- Americana da Saúde (Opas) passou a recomendar esta estratégia de vacinação para toda a América. Continuando os trabalhos para controle da doença, ainda na década de 1980, o governo promoveu operações de limpeza sanitária em locais onde ainda eram isolados vírus selvagens da poliomielite. Assim, em 1994, o Brasil recebeu o “Certificado de Erradicação da Poliomielite”. Ademais, a partir do bom exemplo do Brasil, houve um esforço de várias entidades para controlar a poliomielite nas Américas: o Fundo das Nações Unidas para a Infância (UNICEF), a United States Agency for International Development (USAID), o Banco Interamericano de Desenvolvimento (BID) e a Rotary International, com apoio também da Opas, promoveram medidas de controle por todas a América, mimetizando o caso brasileiro, com intensificação vacinal, de forma a manter mais de 90% da população de risco vacinada; e com aumento da vigilância epidemiológica,com a finalidade de controlar possíveis surtos em ascensão. Hoje a América, incluindo o Brasil, tem a poliomielite sob controle, sem registro de novos casos, e com o isolamento de apenas vírus vacinais (derivados da vacina Sabin) no ambiente. '''Vacinas''' '''Vacina Sabin''' Albert Sabin descobriu este tipo de vacina em 1964, quando produziu '''poliovírus atenuados''', ou seja, o vírus vivo, mas com um baixo potencial de virulência. A vacina é aplicada oralmente e compõe-se de uma suspensão com os tipos 1,2 e 3 do vírus da pólio, ou seja, constitui uma vacina trivalente, além de água destilada e antibiótico, sendo este necessário para impedir o crescimento bacteriano, decorrente do ambiente ricamente nutritivo nesta vacina. Ademais, são necessárias 3 doses (2 meses, 4 meses e 6 meses de idade), além de um reforço após 15 meses do nascimento.TRABULSI, Luiz Rachid; ALTERTHUM, Flavio. '''Microbiologia'''. Atheneu, 2004. Ela foi escolhida pela OMS para combater mundialmente a poliomielite, devido suas vantajosas característica como fácil administração, baixo custo de produção, alta aceitação pela população e ser não invasiva. É importante salientar que a vacina promove imunização do trato gastrintestinal, sendo esta uma vantagem, tendo em vista que esta é a via de acesso do vírus no homem. PORTO, Ângela and PONTE, Carlos Fidelis.Vacinas e campanhas: as imagens de uma história a ser contada.'' Hist. cienc. saude-Manguinhos'' [online]. 2003, vol.10, suppl.2, pp. 725-742. ISSN 0104-5970. http://dx.doi.org/10.1590/S0104-59702003000500013. Por outro lado, trata-se de uma vacina biologicamente instável, na qual os vírus atenuados podem voltar a ter a capacidade de se multiplicar e serem infecciosos causando a poliomielite associada à vacina. Sendo assim, há contra-indicações da vacina para pessoas imunodeprimidas, inclusive soropositivos. É importante frisar que estas pessoas têm risco de eliminar os vírus pelas fezes por períodos prolongados, o que propicia ocorrência de mutação e reversão do vírus à sua forma ativa e possível infecção de pessoas não vacinadas. '''Vacina Salk''' Produzida em 1954 por Jonas Salk, a vacina Salk foi a primeira produzida contra a poliomielite. Nesta época, os Estados Unidos passavam por um surto de pólio, fato que ampliou os esforços para a descoberta de uma vacina “segura e eficaz”, como foi caracterizada anos depois. Aplicada via intramuscular, a vacina Salk é produzida com '''vírus inativados''' por formaldeído, cultivados em células de rim de macaco verde africano. Trata-se de uma vacina efetiva, com poucos efeitos adversos após a administração, e que não apresenta risco de reversão ou mutação, o que poderia causar poliomielite. Porém, possui maior custo de produção, não gera imunidade local, sendo necessário dose de reforço para imunidade duradoura e tem menor aceitação da população, uma vez que é aplica é mais invasiva, via injeção. Desde os anos 2000, a Salk é a única vacina usada na prevenção da poliomielite nos Estados Unidos. Após a descoberta da vacina Sabin, a vacina Salk passou a ser usada em casos um pouco mais específicos, como crianças imunodeprimidas, aidéticas ou com mães soro-positivas, que têm contato frequente com adultos imunodeprimidos, pessoas que fizeram transplante de medula óssea ou doação de órgãos, e recém-nascidos que ficaram em UTIs neonatais. '''A “vacinação passiva”''' Acima, pode-se ver que a vacina Sabin é composta de partículas virais atenuadas, ou seja, não virulentas, incapazes de causar doença mas capazes de se replicar. Em um paciente imunizado (que recebeu a vacina), esses vírus se multiplicam no trato gastrointestinal, ativando o sistema imunológico para a produção de anticorpos e memória imunológica. Durante este pequeno intervalo de tempo, o paciente excreta os vírus por meio das fezes, fato este que particularmente em países com populações que vivem em situações precárias, sem o devido saneamento básico, acaba por imunizar, indiretamente, outras pessoas, principalmente crianças, que entram em contato com este vírus enfraquecidos. World Health Organization: What is vaccine-derived polio? ( http://www.who.int/features/qa/64/en/ ) O descrito acima acaba por ter uma certa vantagem de poder ampliar o número de crianças imunizadas contra poliomielite, mesmo que não tenham tomado diretamente a vacina. Porém, infelizmente, também exibe a tão problemática questão da falta de saneamento básico, e a facilidade de transmissão viral nestas comunidades. LAMB, Robert A.; KRUG, R. M. Fields virology. '''Fields Virology''', v. 1, 2001. '''Um exemplo prático''' Idealmente, são três as doses obrigatórias de vacinas contra a poliomielite: a primeira aos 2 meses de vida da criança, a segunda aos 4 meses e a terceira aos 6 meses. Essencialmente, o governo brasileiro indica a aplicação da vacina Salk, seguida de outra Salk ou Sabin e por fim, na terceira dose, a vacina Sabin. A seguir, duas outras doses de reforço da vacina Sabin são indicadas aos 18 meses e aos 4 anos de idade SECRETARIA DE ESTADO DA SAÚDE DO PARANÁ SUPERINTENDÊNCIA DE VIGILÂNCIA EM SAÚDE CENTRO DE EPIDEMIOLÓGICA DO PARANÁ PROGRAMA ESTADUAL DE IMUNIZAÇÃO :CALENDÁRIO BÁSICO DE VACINAÇÃO. disponível em http://www.saude.pr.gov.br/arquivos/File/calendario_vacinal_04042014.pdf . Acesso em 21 de abril de 2015. . Tal ciclo visa impedir que ocorram casos de poliomielite derivados da vacina e que ocorra a produção de anticorpos para imunização da criança. Na figura acima, por outro lado, observa-se um exemplo prático do que ocorria com várias crianças na década de 90 e início dos anos 2000: campanhas de vacinação com a vacina Sabin (com a popularização do “Zé Gotinha”) tornaram-se mais abrangentes, levando muitas crianças a tomar várias outras doses adicionais até os 5 anos de idade. Isso reforça o processo de imunização, até mesmo em função de desvantagens que uma ou outra vacina tem (como a baixa produção de anticorpos no trato gastrointestinal após vacina Salk e a possibilidade de reversão do vírus para uma forma virulenta após vacina Sabin). De tal forma, se reforça a necessidade de manutenção das campanhas de vacinação contra “paralisia infantil”. '''Poliomielite associada à vacina''' A poliomielite associada à vacina tem uma probabilidade muito baixa de ocorrer, todavia, ainda há risco, e por isso, é preponderante que tal fato seja ser bem esclarecido à população, mesmo que raro. Indivíduos saudáveis, quando vacinados pela Sabin, podem muito raramente desenvolver poliomielite induzida por mutação ("reversão”) dos próprios vírus atenuados presentes na vacina, em geral após a primeira dose, já que ainda não haviam entrado em contato com o vírus e não possuíam anticorpos contra eles . O risco aumenta em pessoas com imunodeficiência, tendo em vista que devido ao seu sistema imunológico estar “fraco”, um vírus mesmo que atenuado pode ser capaz de voltar à sua forma ativa e causar a doença. Ademais, indivíduos, não imunizados ou imunizados de forma inadequada, que estabelecem contato com outros que receberam a vacina oral também são propensos a desenvolver a poliomielite associada à vacina. É válido acrescentar que há dois tipos de poliomielite relacionados à vacina: • Caso de poliomielite associado à vacina: Ocorre paralisia flácida e aguda que se inicia entre 4 a 40 dias após o recebimento da Vacina Sabin e que apresenta sequela neurológica compatível com poliomielite 60 dias após o início do déficit motor. • Caso de poliomielite associada à vacina de contatos (comunicantes): É caracterizada pelo surgimento de paralisia flácida aguda que surge após contato com criança que tenha recebido vacina Sabin até 40 dias antes. A paralisia surge 4 a 85 dias após a vacinação, e deve apresentar sequela neurológica compatível com poliomielite 60 dias após início do déficit motor. Independentemente de qual dos casos ocorra com o indivíduo, é fundamental que seja possível isolar o poliovírus vacinal nas fezes para que o caso possa ser considerado associado à vacina. É aconselhável que a coleta das fezes seja feita o mais cedo possível e durante os primeiros 15 dias do déficit motor. Por fim, conclui-se que com as contraindicações sendo respeitadas a vacina oral contra poliomielite (VOP) tem uma segurança bastante elevada, sendo que a chance de ocorrer poliomielite associada à vacina é de 1 caso em13 milhões do total de doses aplicadas. '''Diferença entre vírus selvagem e vírus da vacina''' Um ponto importante a ser destacado é o fato da vacina Sabin utilizar um vírus vivo o que pode levar ao receio de muitos a tomarem a vacina, entretanto, há grandes diferenças entre o vírus utilizado na vacina e o vírus selvagem, aquele que realmente causa a poliomielite. As distinções entre os vírus são: -Vírus da vacina Sabin: Ele é atenuado, ou seja, sofreu um processo no qual sua virulência é reduzida a níveis considerados seguros para ser aplicado clinicamente, por exemplo, mutações genéticas pontuais que dificultam ou impedem o funcionamento de fatores virais que o possibilitem de ser patogênico, sem que, todavia, isto implique na capacidade replicativa do vírus, a fim de que quando inoculado no organismo ele possa se replicar muito lentamente sem gerar danos ao indivíduo. Isto permite a indução de uma resposta imune e geração de células de memória, células que após o primeiro contato com o vírus são capazes de permanecerem no organismo por muito tempo ou até durante toda a vida da pessoa mesmo sem ela ter tido contato novamente com o agente infeccioso, e caso haja um novo contato elas desencadeiam rapidamente uma resposta imunológica capaz, na maioria das vezes, de eliminar o patógeno e impedir que ele cause a doença.STROMBERG, Sean P.; ANTIA, Rustom. Vaccination by delayed treatment of infection. '''Vaccine''', v. 29, n. 52, p. 9624-9631, 2011. -Vírus Selvagem: É o vírus encontrado naturalmente, em geral, com mutações ao acaso fixadas pela seleção natural, mas não promovidas ou estimuladas intencionalmente pelo homem, assim suas capacidades patogênicas estão ativas e o vírus é capaz de gerar a doença normalmente. Bibliografia